


Smallville Boys

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-15
Updated: 2002-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Smallville Boys

Chloe wrapped her arms around him, eyes closed, snuggling her head into his chest. Grinning.

"Told you," she said.

"Mm." Clark's hand petted her hair.

So. It was so weird to think she had total license to ogle him and kiss him and touch him all over after so long telling herself _not_ to. And his body was like a _rock_\--he felt part cuddly and safe like a teddy bear, and part white hot sexy like a movie star.

And...goodbye virginity. She'd spent hours on the phone grilling her cousin Lois about the technical aspects, but it turned out to be easier than she thought. Kissing and touching and then some lap-sitting and then the clothes started coming off and then she pulled the condoms out of her purse and now here they were, buck naked on the couch in Clark's loft...on a summer night that wasn't actually all that warm. "Clark, is there a blanket?" she asked.

"Um? Um. Back of the, um. Couch." Clark sounded way out of it. Chloe licked his chest and reached for the blanket.

She kept reaching.

She opened her eyes.

"Clark!"

"What?"

"We're _floating!_" She dug her fingers into his arms and stared down at the floor. "Okay, is that you or me?"

"Um...I don't know?" Clark grabbed her shoulders and twisted a little, looking down at the floor. "I...whoa!" They flipped over and Chloe--well, half of Chloe fell. Clark had the other half, and he was wide-eyed and wide awake now.

"Clark? My feet totally touch the floor. You can let go." Chloe put her toes down gingerly, feeling for splinters.

"Okay, I guess..."

"I guess it's you," Chloe said, looking up as Clark floated gently toward the ceiling.

Floated nakedly. She tried really, really hard not to giggle.

"I guess it's me," Clark said, looking around. "Um. Help?"

"Help how?"

"You could lasso me?" Clark said, grabbing a support. "I don't know! This hasn't happened before."

"I'm not exactly a cowgirl, Clark! Hang on and I'll think of something." Chloe grabbed a plaid shirt from the back of Clark's chair and put it on; the tails fell to her thighs. "Okay, rope. Rope?"

"On the hay," Clark said, sliding slowly up the support toward the roof.

Chloe picked up the coil of rope. "I'll throw it to you and haul you in." She unwound it and tried a practice swing.

She ended up tossing the end over the railing without coming anywhere near Clark. "Try it a little more underhand," Clark said as she pulled it back up.

So she tried it a little more underhand, and came near enough that Clark grabbed for it--but missed, and let go of the support. He spun through the air a few times.

"Clark!"

"This is so--wait. Okay." Clark was bobbing against the ceiling. "Look, I can push myself along! It's just like being underwater."

Clark crab-walked across the ceiling, pulling himself along the beams of the roof. Chloe coiled the rope absently, watching him. "That's really cool," she said.

"It's kind of neat." Clark paused over the couch.

"So, Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark looked at her wide-eyed. His hair was fluffed up around his head like a mutant dandelion.

"Do you float a lot?"

"No! Well okay, once."

"Once? And you didn't tell me?" Chloe scowled at him.

"I didn't want to go on the Wall of Weird!" Clark said. "And...I was dreaming about Lana, you know? And it's kind of embarrassing."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "It's okay, Clark, we learned about this in health class. Girls have wet dreams too."

"Yeah, but you _knowing_ that is not the same as me _telling_ you that, and--whoa--um--"

Clark crashed down onto the couch.

"Clark! Are you okay?" Chloe dropped to her knees beside him. It looked like he'd just fallen on his butt, though, and not broken anything except maybe a couple of springs.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he said, and fell off the couch sideways. "Oof."

After a little thought, she sat right down and put his head in her lap. He looked up at her, then grinned. "Hey."

"Welcome to Smallville, where the boys take flight after sex," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the floating. I'm just kind of trying to keep it all quiet. It's freaky." Clark's smile faded again.

"It's okay, Clark. Unless you try to kill me or something? I can keep a secret."

"I would never try to kill you."

Chloe smoothed his hair away from his forehead. "Yeah, I know," and she leaned down and kissed him. She believed him. Clark had saved her butt _so_ many times--he was like the opposite of dangerous. He was protection.

And he was gorgeous and sweet and she really, really liked him.

And they'd just had sex.

"Do you want to get back on the couch?" Chloe asked.

"Um. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay." And Clark jumped up onto the couch almost without getting to his feet first.

And he was getting hard again, which she could see because he was totally naked.

"Lie down," Chloe said.

Clark slumped sideways, keeping his eyes on her. She picked up the rope.

"Wait--what are you doing?"

"Well? If we're going to do it again, this will save a little time," Chloe said, holding up the rope.

"Oh." Clark rubbed his palms on his thighs and blushed suddenly, turning his cheeks red as the shirt Chloe was wearing. "Okay."

"Just being practical..." She tied his foot to the leg of the couch.

Then she pulled the shirt back over her head. Clark inhaled quick and sharp and she climbed on top of him and kissed him again.

She kissed him for a while. Hands were involved, especially on her breasts, which was _nice_. She almost didn't notice the wool of the blanket scraping against her arm...

She looked down. "Clark, we're floating again."

"I'm _sorry_!"

"No, it's cool, I think the rope is holding." She eyed his ankle. "I mean, Justin made things float while we were making out, so I'm not exactly new to this whole Smallville mutant boyfriend thing."

"This _sucks_."

Chloe stroked her fingers through his hair. Clark turned his face away from her hand. "I can deal. Really. Clark? Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"I won't." Clark shifted his hands down her back, looking unhappy. "I just..."

"I know."

"Yeah."

"Okay, keep your hands _right_ there." Clark smiled a little at that, and she kissed him again, and he didn't let her fall.

the end.


End file.
